The Boy She Couldn't Have
by Tukkus
Summary: Alison watched them. She watched the way he moved his tongue against her clit. It was disgusting. Spencer Hastings was having sex... with the boy she couldn't have. / Alison walks in on Spencer and Toby, AU. Alison doesn't die. OneShot.


_Prompt: AU—if Spencer and Toby were secretly together before Alison's death—what if Ali caught them in the act?_

OneShot

It started with just a kiss. "I haven't seen you all day," he whispered, scooping her into his arms. "Sorry to surprise you like this, but I've missed you." He pressed his lips against hers, rubbing his hands on her waist. She smiled into the kiss, pushing harder against him.

When she finally broke away, her explanation was, "Sorry, I couldn't call you... I was with Ali today, and I didn't want her to figure it out or anything." He nodded his head, and stared into her brown eyes for a second. She giggled as she leaned in to passionately place a spark filled kiss on his lips.

"Hey, can we go upstairs?" he asked, toying with a lock of her shampoo-scented brown hair. She nodded her head, and laced her fingers with his. The secretive couple took slow steps up the stairs. They were so cautious, even though there was nobody home at Spencer's house. It always felt like she was going to get caught.

"How much time do we have before your parents get back?" he asked.

"Enough to finish this."

Her response was confident. "You have nothing to worry about," she promised, and dragged her lips against his neck. He climbed so he was on top of her. His lips connected with hers again, and began moving together in such a sexy way. She knew her parents would be out for hours. They didn't get home until after midnight.

She dragged her hands down to meet the button of his pants. His little buddy had already risen. She bit her lip at the thought of him being hard. "Need some help with this?" she teased, causing him to blush. He was a pretty shy guy sometimes.

And she meant it when she said she was going to help him out with his buddy. She grabbed it right out of his boxers, giving him just a millisecond to kick his pants and boxers off after that. She held it in her hands for a moment. It was upright, and it was so hard. She hadn't ever sucked on anyone's before, so she was trembling. Her mouth met the tip, and she put it into her mouth. It was so odd.

"Spencer, Spencer," her secret boyfriend said, squeezing her hand. "You don't have to... I don't want to make you do that. I know you're not comfortable with it. Let me help you out, instead." He smiled as he sat up. She let his buddy go, and he kisses her lightly. "Lie down, Spence." She did as told, and was down on her bed.

He helped her out of her tiny plaid skirt, and rubbed her thighs with his thumbs. Pulling the material of her panties like he was some kind of tease, he felt how wet she was. Very. She was the kind of girl who got aroused at the smallest touch. She was shy about it, just like he was shy about his boners.

...

Alison DiLaurentis opened the door of Spencer Hastings's house. Why was it open? She was quite curious. There was nobody in the living room or the kitchen. But then she heard screams from upstairs! She hurried up, wanting to make sure her friend was alright. She needed to talk to Spencer about how upset she was with Aria for siding with Hefty Hanna, when all Ali did was make a cruel little comment about cookies and Hanna's weight.

She peered into the door way, but it wasn't an emergency. The door was wide open, but Alison was going to probably murder herself in a few seconds. She couldn't believe it. Some dude was eating her best friend out! She. Was. Shocked.

Slutting it up? She never thought Spencer was the kind to act like some kind of porn star. But there she was, having a guy eat her out. But who was the mystery guy? She was hoping it wasn't Ian Thomas, because she would be beyond furious if it was. So who was it? Who was the mystery guy who thought he had the right to eat her out?

"Toby!" she moaned loudly, scratching her hands down his shirtless back.

Alison's heart stopped. Toby Fucking Cavanaugh. No way. It couldn't be him. How could Spencer's partner be Toby? Toby Cavanaugh was not the kind of guy who should have been eating out one of her best frienda. The blonde whipped her hair, pissed off at what she saw. She couldn't believe she was watching her best friend get eaten out by Toby Cavanaugh. It was so weird, but she was too shocked to move.

She saw the way his tongue glided in her clit, rubbing gently. As if he was some kind of expert at eating girls out! She crossed her arms, upset. More upset than ever. Was she jealous? She couldn't be! Toby was a freak. Sure, she liked him at one point, and was furious to see that Spencer had a guy she couldn't have, but she wasn't jealous, just annoyed.

Okay, she was jealous. Spencer was getting kinky with a boy that didn't want her! A boy that actually told her to get out of his house. A boy that had found her best friend instead. Suddenly, what Aria and Hanna did wasn't seeming so bad. Spencer was the real culprit. She always reminded her posse to stay away from freaks like Lucas Gottesman, Mona Vanderwaal, Jenna Marshall, and most of all... Toby Cavanaugh.

"Fuck you!" Alison yelled, barging into the room.

Toby quickly dragged the blanket over them, careful to protect every inch of Spencer with covers.

"Forget it, I've already seen enough of you eating her out!" Alison screamed. "What the hell, Spencer? Him? Out of all guys?"

Her fingers touched Toby's under the blanket.

"Yeah," she choked out.

"'Yeah'?" Alison angrily said. "That's all you can say to me when I caught you having sex with this freak? You know you're not supposed to be talking to people like him."

"Alison," Spencer warned. She felt a little afraid. Maybe it was because she was butt naked. Only a blanket was covering her body, as well as Toby's, and Alison had just seen him giving her oral. "He's my boyfriend."

Boyfriend.

The word hit her. Toby Cavanaugh was her boyfriend, and she would just have to accept it. Her best friend got a guy that she couldn't have.

"I... I'm sorry!" Alison cried.

Words both of them never thought they'd hear come out of Alison DiLaurentis's mouth.


End file.
